


Where To Miss?

by OnyxEmerald



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxEmerald/pseuds/OnyxEmerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been five years since the sinkin of the Titanic. This is a Jack lives story. So where are Jack and Rose now. What has happened over the past five years. Read as they reminisce about what had happened over the passed five years up to where they are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where To Miss?

**This oneshot is a birthday gift for arashi wolf princess that vampygurl402 asked me to write. With that said Happy Birthday! I hope you enjoy it.**

**Where To Miss?**

It had been five years since the sinking of the Titanic. Rose DeWitt Bukater no longer existed. She was now Rose Dawson, and life could not get any better for her. She and Jack were now laying in their bed that they shared in their small home in Santa Monica. They had been living there for five years. A lot has happened over those five years, and life couldn’t get better for the two of them. Neither of them knew that it would end up like this. Rose was just laying there deep in thought. She though Jack was still sleeping, but she was wrong. He rolled over to face her.

“What are you thinking about, my dear?” Rose smiled dreamily at him not really hearing a word that he had said. She then realized that he had asked her a question.

“Oh I’m sorry, Jack.” Rose laughed. “I was just taking in the beautiful sight before me.” She said meaning she was eyeing him up. She spoke up again. “I was just thinking about how far we have come, and the journey we went on to get where we are today.” He pushed her hair behind her ear so it was out of her face.

“The past five years were more like an adventure if you ask me.” Jack said remembering the events of the past. She chuckled remembering how Jack told her his philosophy on life when they had first met on the Titanic.

“I guess it is an adventure.” Rose agreed. She laughed at the thought of some of the memories. She was thinking about the one in particular when her and Jack were running from Cal and ended up in the ships storage area with the cars. That was one of the best nights of her life. “Well Mr. Dawson, thank you for saving me in every way you could, and also for letting me join your adventure.” Rose said as she pulled him closer to him and kissed him. She was truly grateful that he had saved her.

“I am the luckiest man alive! I don’t know what I did to deserve such a beautiful woman as my wife.” He admitted as he pulled her even more closer to him. She playfully rolled her eyes and sighed.

“You saved my life, that’s what you did.” She reminded him. “I know I say it all of the time but I mean it, I love you Jack.” She whispered in his ear. The Titanic sinking and killing many was a tragedy, but both of them were glad that they were on that ship.

“I am glad that I bet all of my money on that hand when Fabrizio and I were playing poker in that bar. It was a risk, and a risk that I will never regret as long as I live. I won that ticket with luck, and that ticket led me to you. Getting to ride on the grandest ship wasn’t what made that ticket lucky. I have you by my side and that’s all that matters.” Jack said as he rested his head on her shoulder.

“Things got better after that. I do believe once we managed to get to Santa Monica, someone finished teaching me how to spit like a man.” Jack laughed just thinking about that day.

“I taught you a lot of things that day, didn’t I” She laughed remembering all of the things they did that day. She learned how to ride a horse like a man as well. She didn’t really like chewing tobacco like a man. They eventually settled down and bought a small house, using the money that Cal had left in the pocket on the coat he put on Rose that fateful night. They made many friends over the span of the year, and also found jobs. They eventually got married a year later in the spring of 1913.

“You still do teach me things, Jack. We learn something new every day don’t we.” He couldn’t disagree with her on that.

“The adventure didn’t end there. About a year after Titanic, I married the most beautiful woman that I have ever laid eyes on.” Just the thought of their wedding made Rose smile. Especially the thought of their wedding night.

“One of the best days of my life.” Rose admitted.

“One of mine too. The best day as of now was the day that our daughter was born.” Jack said happily.

“It was so worth it in the end.” She replied remembering that day as well.

“Three years later and the adventure continues on. I am glad to be able to share it with the two most important people in my life.” Jack said proudly. Rose looked at him and smiled. She thought now would be a good time to speak up.

“About that Jack,” Rose paused waiting to see his reaction. His eyes widened as he looked up at her. “hopefully you don’t mind another person joining your adventure.” Rose asked. Jack gave her a confused look. “Another Dawson will be joining our adventure around the beginning of January.” Jack looked up at her and was now grinning from ear to ear.

“This adventure cannot get any better.” He said excitedly. “Rose, you never cease to amaze me.” He said as he kissed her passionately. “You have made me the happiest man alive, and continue to do so every day.” He said taking a breath and then continued to kiss her.

“I could not imagine myself anywhere else but with you.” She said as a low moan escaped her lips. “Speaking of adventures, Jack” Rose said as she sat up so she could get some air. “Could you take me to the stars again?” Rose asked with a smug smile.

“I would love nothing more than to take you there.” He said as he prepared to take Rose and himself to the stars again.


End file.
